McGee's Bubblegum
by EmilyAnderson1996
Summary: McGee's having a bad day and is being forced by Tony to take evidence to Abby's lab. The job that was originally Tony's. But since McGee is such a good person he does it for him. Abby's not in her lab. So little Timmy decides to rock out to the music with some sexual moves.


McGee's POV

God. Tony is such a-a.. Dick? Idiot? Nothing explains him well enough. Everyone on this team treats me like a child. But I know that I am the smartest one here. I am smarter than everyone in this building. Well, except Abby. She's so smart. I don't think she gets enough credit for her work. I mean, she's such a role model for students and beginners in her line of work. But everyone else here. Not. Smart.

"Here. Take this to Abby. Now." Speak of the Devil. There he is. Tony DiNozzo.

"But didn't Gibbs just tell _you_ to take the evidence to Abby." I reply, looking up at him. He looks at me with that smirk. _That fucking smirk._ "Yeah, well, since you're the Probie, _you_ should take it to Abby."

"Well, that's not my job." I was really getting tired of his bullying. He set it down in front of me and slapped me on the back of the head. _Ouch._Well, Gibbs slaps harder.

"Take. This. To. Abby. Now." He said getting really closer, trying to intimidate me. He looked more like an idiot, but why spoil his fun?

"Fine." I said. Spitting in his face. "Oh, sorry." I said putting my whole hand on his face, pushing him away. I grabbed the evidence and got into the elevator. I can't wait 'til I can get home. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my job. I love being on a team with Ziva and Gibbs and even Tony. But this week has _not _been my week.

I reached Abby's lab and looked through the door. Something was totally wrong. There was no music on. Was Abby gone?

I went to look around. I looked in the 'forensic' part of the lab where all the machines were. They were all turned off. How hard does this week have to get? First, I get bullied by Tony into taking this to Abby, and now I have to go on a hunt to find her. Well, I might as well use this time to take a personnal moment.

But I've learned. I look in Abby's office area behind the glass door. Just to make sure she isn't there. Last time I did this, she was there. And she saw it _all._

Since, she isn't there, I set down the evidence on her table, and walk over to Abby's stereo. I take my phone out of my pocket and looked for the right type of wire to connect my phone. Abby had every type of wire.

Finally, I find the wire need and plug it in. Hmm.. what song do I want? How about... My Bubblegum by Rasheeda? Don't even ask why I have this song on my phone. My sister got a hold of my phone, and I never took this song off.

Abby's POV

My door's shut? Why? I cracked the door. You know, just in case some creeper was in there. I look and see that McGee is turning some music on. Oh God.

McGee is unbuttoning his shirt and tying it under his man boobs. McGee was never fond of his man boobs. But he didn't mind them. When the music started, he started moving in a sexual way. He bent over and slaps the ground and slowing, sexually, he stands up. He moves his hips around like a stripper. This embarrassing and I'm trying as hard as I can not to burst out laughing.

I feel someone come up behind me. I turn around and it's Ziva and DiNozzo. This is going to haunt Timmy for the rest of his life.

"Abbs. What are you doing?" Tony asked, squinting his eyes. I just pointed with one hand while covering my mouth with my other hand. I motion with my hand for them to be quiet. We open the door just a little more to see.

"Oh.. my.. God." Ziva says with an amused look on her face. Tony is trying so hard not to laugh. We all are. Soon Gibbs and Vance come along. Oh no. Gibbs opens the door without even asking.

We all stand up and follow him in. Then we all stand there. Watching. In amusement. And then he turns around.

McGee's POV

I turn around and see the team standing there. Facepalm. Oh crap. Not again. I pull my shirt down and pull my phone off of the wire. The music stops.

"Oh Boss, I'm so so so sorry. I-" I try to explain. At this point, I don't care about Dinozzo or Ziva or Abby. Maybe Vance, but mostly Gibbs.

"Nice dancing, McGee." He interrupts me. He smirks at me and walks out while Tony stands there laughing his head off. Ziva is trying not to laugh. But she couldn't contain herself.


End file.
